Multifamily Christmas
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It is Christmas time in 2010 and Booth and Bones are celebrating it with the squints and Bone's newly found family. When Booth receives a call from his family. They end up all going to Booth Mansion for Christmas what will happen?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have changed things in Bones. If you don't like it don't read**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_Set in 2012_

* * *

Brennan and Booth had got married in August of 2004. They had a daughter named Christine Angela Booth she was now 7 years old. Then twins Toby Jack Booth and Zacharias Jared Booth. She then had Maximus Russell who was now 3. She then had the Quadruplets 1-year-old boys and 2 Daughters named Lillianna Caroline Booth, Cameron Hank Booth, David Lance Booth, Joanna Aimee Booth, and Naomi Laura Booth was 2 years. Brennan was 4 months pregnant with their 10th child for her and Booth his 10th. Parker (12) was living with them (Because Rebecca and Drew had married and had a newborn and they didn't want Parker in the picture) and loved being a big brother. Brennan had a child without Booth when she was young she told him this when they started trusting each other with their secrets. Her name is Sarah Alice Brennan now Booth because Booth adopted her and Brennan adopted Parker. Sarah was 16 years old and loved being the older sibling a good role model who always got good grades. Booth and Brennan adopted three kids Andy a baby from a previous case who lost his mother he was now 4, and Isla who was 6, Braxton who was 2.

Both Brennan and Booth were fiercely protective of their family. Family for them came first now, not work or friends. The list was like this for Brennan:

1. Children

2. Booth

3. Work (Both with Bones and her Books she was writing)

4. Playing with Children

5. Friends

6. Date Nights

7. Social Activities

8. Travelling

Booth's was:

1. Children

2. Brennan

3. Work

4. Playing with the kids

5. Date Nights

6. Friends

7. Social Activates

8. Undercover Assignments

On their speed dials they had sorted out the important numbers they needed and put them on speed dial on their phones Brennan's was:

1. Booth

2. Home

3. Sarah

4. FBI

5. Max

6. Angela

7. Jack

8. Caroline

9. Cam

10. Sweets

11. Russ

Booth's was:

1. Bones

2. Home

3. The Jeffersonian

4. Cam

5. Angela

6. Caroline

7. Max

8. Jared - Padme

9. His Parents

10. His Grandparents

Brennan hadn't met Booth's parents yet. They have been so busy with work and other stuff that they have completely forgotten about them. And Brennan forgot to ask how big his family actually was. Booth had visited his family with Parker but never with Brennan he knew she didn't want to see they yet and was giving her time.

It was nearing Christmas time Brennan and Booth were going to take three weeks off this year to be with their family for Christmas. Her Dad was coming along with Caroline Julian (Who he was dating), Russ, Amy, Hayley (13), Emma (11), Justin (5) and their 2-year-old Grace. Her Dad's Father also came his name John Keenan and his with Leanne Keenan. Her mother's sisters Laura and Sophie came up for Christmas with their families to finally meet Temperance. She had finally gotten her family back. This Christmas was going to be special.

The house was full of children lucky the house Booth and Brennan lived in was big **(Author's Note: I have changed how big the house is). **It had 16 rooms and 5 bathrooms. Because both Brennan and Booth agreed they wanted a large family.

It was morning on the 20th of December Booth and Brennan where setting up everything for Christmas with their family when the phone rings. Booth answers it.

"Bones my parents want to have a Christmas celebration at their house they have asked us to come. They want to meet you", Booth says covering the mouth piece

"What about my family and are friends who are coming over?" Brennan asks

"They are willing to have them along with you. What do you say do you want to meet your-in-laws?" Booth asks

"If it is fine with then", Brennan says a little nervous

Booth finalises the details and hangs up.

"We leave tomorrow we are driving to Chicago", Booth says, "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes. It is time for your family to meet everyone", Brennan says

"Don't worry I will look after you", Booth says kissing her

"I know you will", Brennan says

Everyone was then told they were going to spend Christmas in Chicago. Max, Caroline, John, Leanne, Russ and Amy didn't want to go but Booth insisted it would be alright. So they agreed to come. Brennan called Angela, Cam, and Sweets telling them of the change in plan. They agreed to be at the house by 6am.

Brennan helped the smaller kids pack will Booth got a mini bus 18 seater with room for luggage and all 14 kids.

Parker rushed around the house finding everything he wanted to take with him.

"What are we doing about the presents?" Parker asks

"We are bring them with us", Booth replies

"Will Santa Claus find us Daddy?" Christine asks

"He knows where we are all the time", Booth says

That put the younger kids at ease.

"Mum have you do you know where my robot is?" Parker asks

"Let's see if we can find it Parks", Brennan says taking him upstairs to his room

Brennan quickly finds it and hands it to the relieved Parker.

"I want to bring him with us", Parker says, "I want to show Grandpa and Grandma and Nonno and Nonna"

They were Parkers terms for Booths parents and his grandparents that were still alive. Parker called Brennan's Dad Grandpa Max, Brennan's Grandparents Great Grandpa John and Great Grandpa Leanne.

Brennan made sure they all packed warmly. She also packed the presents 'Santa' was going to give the kids making sure they didn't see. Once they were in bed early because they would be waking them up at 4am to get on the road early.

At 4am the everyone was up having breakfast making sure to get a lot so they could be on the road a while. 5.30am everyone was ready to leave Brennan, Booth, Russ help everyone into the car. Once everyone one was in their booster seats or seats with their toys and video games. Booth starts driving. With Max (Driving with John, Leanne, Russ, Amy, Hayley, Emma, Justin and Grace), Laura, Sophie, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Michelle and Sweets with Daisy in their cars following behind.

"How big is our family Dad?" Sarah asks from the back

"Pretty big. We are a wealthy family too. I used to live in a mansion in Chicago. My parents paid for all my schooling and my brothers and sisters. I must warn you my family but Jared doesn't know we are married. There will probably be some ex-girlfriends around. Can you handle that Bones?" Booth asks turning onto the freeway.

"I can deal with it. I am yours. I know that. And I know you will never leave me. Because you haven't so far. You have my full trust. You saved my life over and over again. I love you Booth", Brennan says

"You have also saved me. I love you too Bones you are my world", Booth says, "You are OUR children"

"How many ex-girlfriends are you expecting to be there?" Brennan asks

"My family wanted me to make connections. So about 10. But I didn't have any sex with them. I think my mother wanted it. They are all Catholic. I haven't told her you're an Atheist. Even if you are getting better at God stuff and following your heart", Booth says grinning

It was true Brennan had been working on following her heart. It was working and she was a much lighter person to be around. Many thought she was a cool-hearted person but if you saw her with her family and friends you would say differently. She completely flicked a switch and became normal Brennan in stead of professional Brennan.

"How many Brothers do you have?" Brennan asks

"6", Booth replies

"How many sisters?" Brennan asks

"5", Booth says

"Are they all married?" Brennan asks

"Yes. So be ready to meet a BIG family and my Uncle, Aunts and Cousins. I am sure they will like the kids and you", Booth says looking at her with love in his eyes

"Thanks Booth. I needed to hear that. I think I'll nap. Wake me up if one of the kids needs me", Brennan says with a yawn

"Get some rest Bones it is good for the baby", Booth says as Brennan snuggles into the chair falling asleep

Booth puts the heaters on a little higher so nobody would get a chill. And continued to drive he hoped this multifamily Christmas was going to be alright…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
